Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi is the love interest of Inuyasha in the anime/manga series, Inuyasha. Kagome is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love. 50 years ago, an evil bandit made a deal with demons and became a powerful half-demon named Naraku and took both Inuyasha's and Kikyo's forms to make them turn on each other, which made Kikyo seal Inuyasha to a tree while succumbing to the wounds Naraku placed upon her. Kikyo was in charge of protecting a powerful jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. Naraku hoped Kikyo would use the Shikon Jewel to save herself so she would become his, but when she died she had the Jewel burned with her. When Kagome reached her 15th birthday, a demon known as Mistress Centipede drags her through the Bone-Eater's Well, taking her back to the Feudal Era. When the demon gets the Shikon Jewel out of Kagome, Kagome removes Inuyasha's seal to slay Mistress Centipede. Still bitter about being "betrayed," Inuyasha goes after Kagome. Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister throws the Kotodama no Nenju (Beads of Subjugation in English dub) around Inuyasha's neck, allowing Kagome to control Inuyasha by saying "sit." Sometime later, a demon crow steals the Shikon Jewel. Kagome is able to destroy the crow, but in the process, the Jewel is shattered into hundreds of shards that scatter across Japan. Inuyasha then is forced to work with Kagome to find them all as even a shard of the Jewel is enough to empower demons. During their journey, an ogress named Urasue captured Kagome and used her to revive Kikyo in hopes of finding all the Jewel Shards. Kikyo kills Urasue and asks Inuyasha why he betrayed her, startling Inuyasha. Kikyo loses her soul back to Kagome and now uses souls of the dead to keep herself alive. The two eventually meet Miroku who tells them of a shape-shifting demon that cursed his bloodline with the Kazaana (Wind Tunnel in English dub). Inuyasha suspects this shape-shifting demon is the one that made him and Kikyo turn on each other. Inuyasha learns that the shape-shifting demon was Naraku and goes out on a quest for revenge to defeat him. Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo, which ultimately made Kagome jealous and Kagome starts to realize she has fallen in love with him. Things don't get any easier as a wolf demon known as Koga starts to fall for Kagome. Eventually Naraku gets all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, becomes full demon and kills Kikyo, seemingly free of Onigumo's heart. However, when Kagome asks him what his true wish was, he is startled by the question and hesitates to attack, allowing for his new body to be heavily damaged from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attacks. As he falls, he realizes his true wish was Kikyo's love. As Naraku dies, his soul and that of Kagome's are placed into the Jewel to fight inside it for all eternity. However, Kagome wishes the Jewel out of existence and Naraku is purified completely as the Jewel fades away. Kagome spends three years in the modern era and once she turns 18, she goes back into the Feudal Era and marries Inuyasha. Romances Inuyasha Inuyasha took an instant dislike to Kagome because she reminded him of Kikyo, the girl he loved who sealed him away for 50 years. He was willing to go as far as kill Kagome for the Shikon jewel she was carrying at the time, only to be restrained by Kikyo's sister Kaede. After teaming up to fight countless demons and retrieve the now-shattered Shikon jewel pieces, the two become more friendly, although they still bicker from time to time. After temporarily turning human and being mortally wounded, Inuyasha admitted that he liked Kagome. When he reverted back to being a half-demon, his wounds were healed and he refused to talk about these feelings. When Kikyo is revived, Inuyasha is reminded of how much he used to love her and decided to make his relationship with Kagome more pleasant as a way of learning from his mistakes. Koga Koga was a wolf-demon whose pack kidnapped Kagome. Koga was instantly smitten with her and declared Kagome to be his mate. While Kagome clearly shows no interest in Koga, she never really brushes aside his advances, leading Inuyahsa to believe that she might actually like him more. Hojo Hojo is a classmate from Kagome's time who is frequently talked up by Kagome's friends as an ideal boyfriend. Whenever Kagome fakes an illness so she can go on adventures, Hojo offers her medicine, often ranging from simple remedies to medicines for comically bizarre illnesses. Clearly he's not too sharp as he once waited several hours for Kagome to show up for a date, never once doubting her lies. Love Rivals Kikyo Kikyo is the priestess that Kagome reincarnated from. After having part of her soul extracted and placed inside a newly-revived Kiyo-corpse, the priestess was returned to life. The side-effect was that she was now crueller than she had been in life and more posessive of Inuyasha. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Female Love Interest